


Is this too comfortable?

by Pukefaceblacklol



Series: Harry & Lucius's story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukefaceblacklol/pseuds/Pukefaceblacklol
Summary: Draco get's engaged and there is a party, but really Lucius is just worried with where he and Harry stand.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry & Lucius's story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073780
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160
Collections: Some smut





	Is this too comfortable?

Lucius was never one for sleeping in, but he was starting to like the reasons why he was sleeping in more and more.

A moan escaped Lucius’s parted lips and Harry thrust in hard. He wanted nothing better than to crawl away so he wasn’t in such a lust induced head cloud. He wanted to be able to think of something other than keep Harry buried deep inside of him, but Lucius couldn’t escape. Harry had his arms stretched beside him and pinned to the bed, Harry’s ankles caged his shoulders so he couldn’t shift away. The most Lucius could do while lying on his back be pounded into was lift his legs a bit to encircle Harry, but that only proved useful to Harry as it made him sink deeper.

“Look at you Luci, you’re a mess,” Harry thrust in hard as he could. Lucius arched his back which in a way was a mistake. Harry’s feet followed him and locked him in an arched state, arms still stretched down beside him pinned to the bed.

“Who knew you could look so pretty,” Harry leaned forward a bit to lick Lucius’s stomach.

“If I could I’d take a picture of you right here,” this earned a retaliation from Lucius. He may not be able to form words, or even do much but he could still death grid Harry’s dick.

“Y….yo….you, little slut Luci.” Harry tugged his arms some more and was forced into an extended arch, it was starting to become painful but what Harry was doing to his arse overrode everything.

Lucius moaned wantonly and clenched his hands.

“Obviously I’m not doing enough if you can still pay attention.” Harry doubled his efforts and was sure that the most that was going through Lucius’s mind was chasing that high.

It wasn’t long after that Lucius came all over himself.

“So gorgeous covered in your own cum,” Lucius' mouth was still open and all that he could muster up was moaning sounds.

His body was shaking from the high, his arse clenching and unclenching trying to milk Harry for all it was worth. It wasn’t soon after that Harry pulled his arms taunt and bucked up hard empting inside of him.

Lucius was sure he could rest for a moment. He needed a working brain for work. Harry had released his arms but he couldn’t move them, and instead of legs caging him in, Harry slipped them under Lucius torso and slowly lifted him up into a seating position.

“I could look at you all day looking like this,” Harry moved in a kissed Lucius hard. Lucius didn’t move much limb wise but he poured his passion through the kiss.

Lucius started protesting a bit and tried to move off Harry when he noticed Harry growing inside of him. Lucius tried to use his arms to push back but knew his legs were not going to help him much.

“Ha…..Harry” Lucius breathly moaned.

“Please I have to do some work, and so do you.” Lucius to his defence tried very hard to push away. Harry laughed but pulled Lucius back to look him in the face.

“Not even for another,” Harry rolled his hips. Lucius slightly hit Harry in the shoulder.

“Ok ok gorgeous, we’ll just have a relaxing bath before going our separate ways.” Lucius sighed at that, a bath would be nice before going to work.

Harry carried him into the ensuite and started the bath while he sat in it, pouring in potions and oils. Harry grabbed the shampoo and conditioner before settling himself behind Lucius. Taking the shampoo he gently massaged Lucius’s scalp while cleaning it. Lucius moaned at the sensations as he relaxed against Harry. Lucius' hair was washed out before applying the conditioner, and the process started again. Once the hair was done, Harry moved around the front and got some Lavender oil to start the massaging of Lucius’ leg. For Harry the moans went straight down to his nether region, but this wasn’t about that, this was about making sure Lucius was well pampered. Lastly while Lucius floated Harry tended to himself.

“You pamper me too much Harry,” Lucis sat up a little on the step.

“I only do what I think you deserve, and a little pampering never hurt no one,” Harry walked over and kissed Lucius on the head before stepping out.

That’s when Lucius noticed Harry supporting a hard on still, he went to help but was stopped by Harry’s hand.

“Now now Lucius, we don’t want to undo everything I just did to you in the last half an hour do you,” He held Lucius’s wrist tight in his hand.

Lucius debated a lot about what he should do, but ultimately both had meetings to attend and he let his arm slide out of Harry’s grasp. When Harry was gone from sight Lucius’s face fell just a bit, he wondered what it was that he was still doing. Something that started from alcohol.

~O_O~

“Harry my boy, just making it in time for a meeting, what’s changed normally you’re here in the early hours of the day.”

“I had something to take care of.”

“Or someone?”

“Sir, do you really think that of me?”

“No, getting you a date or partner for anything would be like trying to take on a dementor while sick,” Harry’s boss Jeff scrunched up his face.

They both entered the meeting, Harry with a large cup of tea, and Jeff with a pot of coffee. The sustenance to survive the torturous meeting. Whoever thought that Harry was the right person for politics, let alone be the one who is always forced to be at the summit meeting will always be over his head.

Harry let his mind wander back to Lucius under him, moaning like a whore, but his little blonde whore. What he wouldn’t give to be back in bed with Lucius, he’d even take the cuddling Lucius denies he does, but 100 percent enjoys. Harry had let his mind wonder so far he didn’t even realise when he’d been asked a question.

“Ry”

“‘Arry”

“HARRY” Harry jolted out of thought.

“Sorry Mr Witterford, what was it that you said?” Jeff somewhat snickered behind his cup of coffee, only Harry could get lots so far in his head that the representative for America could get flustered.

“What do the British Ministry think about the push for a schooling for children of non-mag parents.”

Jeff looked at Harry with a sideways glance. Harry didn’t look too put out by the question.

Harry was actually trying to think of what Hermione and Blaise were talking about three weeks ago. Maybe he really should read the stupid thing called Daily prophet.

“We think that it is something that will need to be planned out well. This is also taking into consideration that there will potentially be a need for families to move. This means they will either have to be set up in a new community we set up for the transition, or placing them within already set up magical housing communities. Children have always been known to struggle with their control, especially when they do not come from a magical family. If they were in a community that doesn’t need to worry about neighbours then there would be less need for mind mediwitches to wipe people’s memory. While opening a school addresses part of the issue, we still need to have the ability to help families who might have a child that has a harder time to perfect their control for accidental magic before going to a wizarding school. But that also doesn’t address children that need to be removed from a hostile home, so maybe an orphanage or house placement with a government and Ministry financial support where needed.”

Harry looked towards the other patrons in the room.

“We have gotten to the stage where we can do different ways of teaching kids, but it still needs to start at a younger age where the parents are both muggles. And a programme to help the parents so they don’t offend the old families, or say something wrong. It would also help to take them on trips to the magical areas for exposure outside of school. The community is getting larger, and the need to do something is getting dire. I know that in some parts of Asia that there are schools like this in place but it isn’t enough.”

“Well Mr Potter, you seem to have thought this out thoroughly,” Lincon Miller, American representative, seemed impressed by Harry’s contribution to the conversation.

“We’ll leave it here today for everyone to go to their ministries and discuss what they wish to do moving forward, everyone has had some great ideas. I’ll give a deadline of two weeks.” Claire Montenegro piled her papers and passed over the tasks she had written out to everyone.

Not long after everyone went back to their offices to mull over the tasks at hand.

“Harry my boy,” Harry looked over at his boss.

“No Jeff, if you need to talk to Hermione, you get to talk to her, can’t use me or her husband Ron to get everything sorted.”

“Dammit, I’ll just send the new kid.” Harry winced.

“Do you want him to come back crying?”

“Ok I’ll send two of them.” Harry shook his head while walking away.

“I’m taking the rest of the day off, I have a surprise engagement party to attend.”

“Of course that had to be today. Lucky child.”

It wasn’t until Harry was long gone and Jeff had already sent for two newbies that would then be briefed and sent to Hermione that he remembered that Hermione would be at the same engagement party as Harry. He was going to be getting two crying new workers. He needs to not be at work when they come back.

~O_O~

Harry decided that before he went down to the engagement party he’d visit Lucius. Lucius was always just a bit stressed after his meetings. Opening the study door Lucius was already drinking a whiskey at the window.

“So how bad was the meeting that you had to have a whiskey at eleven thirty in the morning?”

Lucius turned around, whiskey in hand and a smile.

“And you escaped work early.”

“Yeh I did, the engagement party was a good excuse, and I thought you might like a bit of company before the whole thing.”

Lucius placed the glass down. Harry walked over and stood a step away. Lucis stepped forward and kissed Harry hard.

Harry lifted Lucius and placed him on the window sill. Lucius was shocked, and quickly separated their mouths to look out the window and down to where the party would be starting.

“Harry, Harry yo….” Harry shut him up with a kiss, and lifting up the hem of his dress robe Harry started to take off Lucius’s pants.

“You caaaan’t just sssstart striiiping me.”

“Says who Luci, says who, you look like you’re enjoying it.”

“Draw the curtains?”

“But Luci, who’s going to see?” Harry turned Lucius around to face the window.

“They’ll all be so involved with the party preparations, who’s going to see you up here pinned to the window with ecstasy on your face.

Lucius moaned, he couldn’t help himself, his penis was rock hard and Harry’s hand was making sure he couldn’t reach any kind of peak. Harry chuckled at the state Lucius was in.

“Oh look, some people have already started to arrive.”

Lucius looked down quickly and saw part of the Weasley family arriving already. He tried to push off the window but Harry slid his fingers inside of him and his brain just kind of fizzled out.

“Baastard.” Lucius looked at Harry as best as he could.

“I hear that a lot,” Harry pushed his fingers in deeper.

“But I would love to hear something very specific from you.” Lucius glared while still trying to stand up straight braced against the window.

“Please, Harry sssometime sooooon?” How could Harry deny such a lovely request from Lucius.

Harry undid his pants and slid into Lucius in a fluid motion.

“What I would give to see your face right now.” Lucius just whimpered.

Harry grabbed one of Lucius’s hands on the window and kept the other on his dick, he took a slow pace with Lucius. Lucius in turn was slowly getting frustrated but blissed the hell out. Harry always managed to find the right angle to undo him.

Hermione was ordering the Weasley family around helping George to make it the way he knew Draco would appreciate, when two people walked in escorted by a house elf.

“Mrs Hermione there be two Ministry people asking for you.” Tully pointed behind her to the two people Jeff had assigned to the task.

Hermione’s eye could not be described as anything other than terrifying.

“Ah Mrs Weasley, ma’am, um we were tasked to ask you about the new schooling system that is to be put into place, I was ta….ttasked to get a p..plan from you today.” Newbie had started shaking while asking the question.

Everyone around Hermione was a little terrified as to what was about to happen. She loved her ministry stuff, but family came first. She learnt that the hard way.

“To who do I owe the talk here on the day I’m planning an engagement party, could this have waited, say until tomorrow.” Heroine waved her hand behind her and everyone else continued with their tasks.

“No ma'am, our boss, Jeff stated that we needed to have it completed today if possible.” Number two newbie while didn’t show his tremble, he was trying his darn hardest to not collapse.

“Jeff, old man Jeff that is tasked with this, why did he not come himself?”

Neither of the two children could answer.

Hermione sighed, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You two tell your boss that he needs to send people at a better time, and everything can wait a little bit, but next time when I’m off and have something else on he is to ask my team. They are equally as qualified as I am to start a plan for this. Now if you do not leave the premises soon I’ll have to be forced to send you off.” Hermione somehow also had a note in her hand, which she passed to the first one.

“You will take these notes to both your boss and my department, do I make myself clear.” They nodded.

“Good, and mark my words if I see you two ever again at a personal event with questions like these that haven’t been cleared by me there will be words to be had.” The two nodded and were gone before someone could drop a pin in the silence.

“Ronald did I say you could stop and stare, the flower arrangements will not place themselves.” Ron ran away to do his task, always wondering when his wife knew he was staring when she wasn’t even looking.

Hermione was done with people finding her at private events, this was the last straw, she was going to have a talk with her head after he replied to the message she wrote to him. Looking up to the sky she collected herself. As she was looking down her eye caught something in a window and looked across. Sighing, she thought, Harry owes her another lunch.

The time was coming close to when George should have proposed and be walking Draco back to the surprise party. Because George knew Draco loved a party, so George was preparing to jump the gun.

Herminoe looked back towards the french doors that lead back into the manor and saw Harry and Lucius walking out, both very sated obviously. She waved Harry over, who split from Lucius to see what Hermione needed.

“Hey Hermione, what’s up?”

“Lunch next week, Thursday, you’re buying.” Harry chuckled a bit and laughed.

“Many I need to stop owing you lunch, at this rate it’s going to be like an every week event.”

“Yes, soon Ron is going to be super jealous that you've replaced him as your best mate.”

“I’m sure a boy’s night out will fix that.”

George’s patronus came running over with a warning they were on their way back. Lucius instructed the house elves to be at their posts. Hermione was making sure everyone was standing where they were supposed to, and they all had their wands ready for sparks.

Not some 5 minutes later they all heard Draco excitedly talking, and when he rounded the corner with a starry eyed George he was welcomed with, multi coloured sparks and a booming “surprise.”

“George you didn’t,” Draco whacked his now fiance while looking around at the flower arrangements, the large table that was filled with cakes and tarts, and his favourite food of all time, a giant Croquembouche topped with a sugar dragon.

Draco couldn’t believe his eyes, but first he jumped on George who toppled over as he was kissed all over his face.

“This is the best way to end a proposal, I love you.” Draco jumped up from a dazed George and started hugging everyone who came. Harry walked over to George who hadn’t moved much and gave him a hand up.

“You alive there buddy, You’ve gone all spacy.”

“Yehh, Yes, I’m good, Draco’s my fiance. He said yes.” Harry chuckled and took George over to the table to sit down. To think that George is too blissed out on his own brain happy endorphins that he’s basically short circuited was hilarious. Molly walked over and just started getting her son to eat something.

When George finally was back with everyone mentally, he was smiling, laughing and all hugs. The party was going on well. House elves were busy keeping food stocked, people glasses filled, and plates clean. Buy 4 in the afternoon, things started calming down and Draco was prepared to open all the presents.

He opened one from hermione first as it was the largest there, and it was a full Lounge set, he was puzzled by such a gift.

“While it is my style Hermione, the manor is well stocked.”

“You never know Draco.”

Draco moved on, and he was starting to get more and more furniture, dinner ware, and homeware. Draco was more and more puzzled. It wasn’t until he was handed an envelope that had ‘from Molly, Arthur and Lucius’ on it that he was starting to slowly piece the puzzles together.

Draco’s hands were shaking so George took over with opening the envelope. It was the deed to a manor that had been put in his and Draco’s name.

“It was your grandmother’s family manor here in Britain, I think she would have loved you to inherit it.”

Draco ran up to Lucius and hugged him.

“We hope you like how we’ve restored the place for you,” Molly and Arthur walked up and placed some pictures in front of them.

“George said you’d love to do the grounds yourself, so we just cleaned it up for you.”

Draco hugged Molly and Arthur as well.

“This was the best gift of all.”

Sure Lucius knew that handing the manor over before the wedding was not the standard tradition, but he also had no doubt that Draco was not a virgin, and as Harry reminded him, some traditions can be changed and nothing will be the lesser. Hell he wasn’t even handing over the Malfoy manor like his father did to him, he had gifted Draco his mother’s manor, the De la Cour manor. He must admit he got Harry to contact that side of the family because he thought it would help dampen some of the family hatred.

Seeing his son happy and with his fiance now dancing to some music that was put on by molly, who knew his life was coming to this.

Lucius felt arms encircle him.

“Think we should let them all stay or dinner too?” Lucius shook his head.

“I think everyone is going to crash a little after the sugar rush that everyone is currently on. Maybe before we send them off we’ll get some sandwiches and tea to settle the sugar.”

“To think that out of everyone Draco was the one with the sweetest tooth.”

“That he did not get from me, or his mother, in a way I think it was from my mother. From some of the stories Durella said in a snide remark, and the stories some of the house elves would tell, the main feature was her love of sweets.”

“They really would have loved each other.” Lucius nodded.

Harry let go and went to call the house elves to prepare something savory like sandwiches and quiche. He then went off to talk with Hermione, who had just gotten a letter and she didn’t look super happy, and it looked like he was involved somehow.

~O_O~

Lucius was climbing into bed, book in hand and a glass of water.

“You and Hermione seemed to be in a heated discussion.”

“Yeh she finally got a response from her team, and now has to have a talk with them, and my boss Jeff about getting in contact with her when she has personal things on. We were coming up with a plan of attack that won't somehow involve me or Ron.”

“I see, it must have been fun to plan.”

“I think she’s going to make a whole department run home crying, maybe two if she gets into it with her team and her boss.”

“She would make a great minister of magic, but I understand her declining the position.”

Harry laid down and cuddled into Lucius. Lucius tried to look annoyed but really he loved every single minute. Lucius placed his book down and laid next Harry. He did love these moments where all Harry does is hold him. But seriously how long would it last? It’s been months and they’ve become so comfortable that Draco once called them an old married couple. Lucius was waiting for the day Harry moved on to someone that was more his age, or someone who didn’t have such bad ties to their name.

“Lucius, what are you thinking so hard on, you're going to bore a hole through my eye at the stage.”

Lucius raised his hand and brushed Harry;s hair out of the way.

“Nothing you need to worry too much on, it’s just been a tough week.” Lucius smiled.

Harry pulled Lucius close to him and turned all the light out.

“Then an early night is in order.”

“You’re holding me too close.”

“You love it Luci, don’t try and deny it.”

Harry couldn’t see, but he could feel a bit of extra heat from Lucius, which meant one thing, he was a bit embarrassed. Harry just hugged him a bit tighter and kissed his forehead.

~O_O~

Draco knew that normally he should knock on his father’s door, especially if Harry was around, and truthfully that was a lot these days, but he chanced it today. Draco banged open the door, then got put in a ding and frozen in place.

Draco looked over the bed where his dad’s head was on Harry’s thigh but fast asleep, and Harry was reading some ministry papers.

Harry brought up a finger to his lips and looked down at Lucius, waved his hand and Draco could move again. Draco slowly backed out of the room and was now just wondering when Harry was going to ask his father to marry him.

Draco’s body shivered, he quickly looked back into the room while Harry looked up quizzically. Draco mouthed the words “Won’t ever call you dad,” and was gone again. Harry chuckled a bit, and went back to carding his fingers through Lucius’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> It took sometime but got arround to writing more, but of course will appologise for taking this long to write, during this wonderful year, my work managed to keep us all very busy.
> 
> Hope everyone had a good christmas and will have a happy new year :)
> 
> Also wondering if I should do a strange series of one shots with Harry and Lucius.


End file.
